


Танцы во Времени

by AnimBilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Little Sam, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimBilla/pseuds/AnimBilla
Summary: Сначала стреляй, потом задавай вопросы. Инстинкт толкнул его вверх, серебряной вспышкой блеснул в темноте ствол.К чему Дин так и не привык за эти семнадцать лет, так это к тому, кого ему предполагалось брать на мушку.- Ди?Тонкий, ломанный голос, прямиком из его воспоминаний, оттолкнулся от стен и пошел эхом в ушах, будто Дин оказался на дне самого глубокого колодца в Америке.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Танцы во Времени

**Author's Note:**

> Это сборник миников про путешествие во времени.  
> Точнее, путешествие Сэма во времени к Дину.  
> Каждую работу можно читать отдельно как самостоятельную, но вместе они складываются в единую историю.

Впервые это произошло где-то через пару недель после того, как Сэмми собрал свои манатки и отчалил в колледж. С попутным ветром, навстречу тошнотворно-нормальной жизни, о которой пацан просто не мог заткнуться с тех пор, как ему стукнуло двенадцать.

Дину хотелось бы злиться. Может быть даже сломать что-нибудь. Грохнуть парочку монстров, посносить башни кровососам. Или хотя бы напороться на какого-нибудь опустившегося бедолагу в баре, чтобы почесать кулаки о небритое опухшее лицо.

Но там, внутри, от кадыка вниз, ко дну желудка, была только сосущая пустота и засевший в кишках страх.

Сэмми не вернется.

Это все, о чем он мог думать. Его младший братишка, с очень длинными конечностями и вечно лохматой башкой, не вернется к нему. И к отцу, конечно, добавлял Дин поспешно к своим мыслям.

Сэмми не вернется к ним с отцом.

Они не просто лишились Сэма. Все, за что Дин цеплялся эти годы. Что с таким трудом выстраивал вокруг себя, разрушилось за пару месяцев. С тех пор, как пришло это чертово письмо из колледжа.

Когда Сэму было четырнадцать, Дин притащил ему первую книжку о Гарри Поттере. Тот подарка не оценил, но уже пару часов спустя, не отрываясь ни на секунды от страниц «детской сказки», беззлобно огрызался на хихиканье старшего брата.

«Ты уже упустил свой шанс на письмо из Хогвартса, Сэмми».

Знал бы Дин, что не то письмо его братишка ждет.

Отец собрался и уехал на следующий же день, после того как за внезапно широкими плечами Сэма захлопнулась дверь.

Дин просто стоял там, прижавшись лопатками к фисташково-грязным мотельным обоям, спрятав руки за спиной и придавив их всем своим весом к стене. То ли для того, чтобы не полезть драться. То ли для того, чтобы не схватить Сэма в охапку и заставить его остаться с ними. С ним.

Дин просто стоял и смотрел вслед уходящему брату, на широкую, будто бы чужую и незнакомую, спину, словно видел ее впервые. Сэм был взрослым.

Скоро его младшему братишке двадцать лет, и в его возрасте Дин уже вовсю охотился отдельно от отца, залетая только раз в пару недель домой. В то место, где был в это время Сэм.

С его кривой острой усмешкой, ямочками на щеках, непослушной вьющейся челкой, закрывающей хитрые глаза.

Дину некуда было теперь возвращаться.

Поэтому он все еще сидел в этом мотеле с фисташковыми обоями, игнорируя звонки Калеба и Пастора Джима. Ему не хотелось срываться на новую охоту.

Отец звонил каждые двенадцать часов, словно по расписанию, отделяя короткими «Как ты, сын?» день от ночи и отсчитывая дни.

Сэмми не вернется. Дин знал это. Понял в ту же секунду, когда увидел собранную сумку.

Но все равно не мог заставить себя выписаться из номера на троих, сесть в Детку и поехать хоть куда-нибудь.

Если Сэму хотелось сбежать, пусть. Дин убегать не умел.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, глупые деревянные часики в виде мультяшной медвежьей морды отстукивали секунды. Не спалось. По потолку лениво скользили белые прямоугольники света от проезжающих мимо по трассе машин.

На парковке кто-то громко переговаривался, то и дело раздавалось звонкое хихиканье и влажные звуки поцелуев.

\- Мужик, заведи ее уже в номер, - пробурчал Дин себе под нос, прикрывая предплечьем уставшие глаза, - Сколько можно обжиматься у тачки?

Он уже всерьез раздумывал, не припугнуть ли ублюдка пушкой. Просто чтобы не слышать откровенно дерьмового флирта больше. Хорошенький будет у него видок, после нескольких суток почти без сна, в одних джинсах и с 45-м наперевес.

Дин фыркнул, представив эту картину. Дверь соседнего номера, наконец-то, хлопнула. Наступила блаженная тишина.

Чтобы через пару минут прерваться шорохом. В углу его номера.

Впервые отец научил его стрелять, когда Дину едва-едва стукнуло шесть.

Это было почти семнадцать лет назад, и пистолет, словно верный друг, стал продолжением его руки. Не сразу, конечно.

Первые годы он настолько был напуган ночью, - не за себя даже, за Сэма, - что просыпался от каждого шороха и сжимал влажными пальцами ледяную рукоятку под подушкой. Металл и декоративная пластина из кости нагревались от жара его ладоней, и он медленно проваливался обратно в тягучий сон, прислушиваясь к дыханию на соседней кровати.

Сначала стреляй, потом задавай вопросы. Инстинкт толкнул его вверх, серебряной вспышкой блеснул в темноте ствол.

К чему Дин так и не привык за эти семнадцать лет, так это к тому, кого ему предполагалось брать на мушку.

\- Ди?

Тонкий, ломанный голос, прямиком из его воспоминаний, оттолкнулся от стен и пошел эхом в ушах, будто Дин оказался на дне самого глубокого колодца в Америке.

Пистолет отлетел на подушку, словно мужчина обжегся об раскаленный металл.

У него были галлюцинации. Или это какая-то тварь, которую они с отцом не добили, притворилась его младшим братишкой, зная, насколько Дину паршиво сейчас.

Он должен был проверить его солью. Святой водой. Железом и серебром.

Но Сэмми было, на вид, года три. Не больше.

И он казался испуганным до усрачки.

\- Ди? Где ты? – снова раздалось из угла, и Дин с ужасом услышал частый топот босых маленьких ножек по полу. Он явно направлялся к нему.

Стараясь задавить страх, мужчина потянулся к выключателю прикроватного светильника, надеясь, что ребенок исчезнет, как только зажжется свет.

Чуда не произошло. Сэм, - невозможно крохотный, - замер, вытаращив огромные глазища на Дина, словно пойманный в свете фар олененок, и, кажется, даже дыхание задержал.

После чего едва заметно качнулся, поднялся на цыпочки, - он делал так с момента, как научился ходить, поэтому Дину часто приходилось напоминать «Сэм, на пятки!», чтобы малыш опустился. Педиатр сказала отцу, что это из-за того, что Сэмми хочется быть высоким, как все вокруг него, и он старается компенсировать отсутствие роста. Сейчас Дину было смешно даже думать об этом, учитывая в какую дылду вырос его младший брат, - и медленно подался назад, карикатурно и по-мультяшному, будто высмотрел это в Баггз Банни, отставляя ногу и делая неуверенный шажок к двери.

Он даже язык закусил так, словно проделывал это не из страха, а в шутку. Как во время игры в прятки, когда Дину приходилось по десять минут делать вид, что он не слышит, как это маленькое чучело хихикает за пыльной занавеской.

Все эти воспоминания о его дурацких детских привычках, давно забытые и погребенные под свежими мыслями о Сэме, вдруг выскочили, словно он и не забывал никогда, каково это. Находиться рядом с таким маленьким Сэмом. Быть его старшим братом.

Дин постарался улыбнуться, не прерывая зрительного контакта:

\- Эй, Сэмми, не убегай, - он произнес эту фразу спокойно, несмотря на то что сердце бухало оглушительно в груди, будто пытаясь раздробить клетку ребер изнутри. Главное, не спугнуть, - Иди сюда, братишка.

\- Ты не мой _брат_ , - отрезал звонко Сэм, фыркнув, - Ди маленький!

Да, с этим Дин поспорить не мог. Откуда бы этот Сэм не вывалился, его старшему брату не должно было быть больше семи лет.

Что они вообще делали, когда Дину было семь?

\- Я читал тебе про Нарнию, - вырвалось у него, и Сэм склонил непропорционально большую голову к худенькому плечику заинтересовано, - Помнишь? Про братьев и сестер, что прошли через шкаф, и там был большой лев и вечная зима. Помнишь, Сэмми?

\- Ты прочитал мне ее вчера, - осторожно ответил мальчишка, едва заметно шагнув ближе. Его олений взгляд не отрывался от Дина, словно тот был единорогом, или что там Сэм считал волшебным в том возрасте, - Но мы начали заново.

Из Дина вырвался нервный смешок. Он читал ее брату, минимум, раз пятнадцать, прежде чем Сэм, наконец, отпустил эту книжку и разрешил открыть следующую. После того, как Дин поклялся, что ребята вернулись в свою сказочную страну, конечно.

Ох, и придется же ему из того времени повозиться с любовью Сэмми к книжкам, прежде чем пацан научится самостоятельно складывать буквы в слова.

\- Помнишь, - он облизнул пересохшие губы и улыбнулся уже увереннее, - как они повзрослели в Нарнии, а потом вернулись через шкаф домой снова маленькими?

Сэм нахмурился.

\- Дурацкая концовка.

\- Да, - поспешно согласился Дин, - Да, ты прав. Абсолютно дурацкая. Но это произошло с тобой сейчас. Только… _не так_.

Дин никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить трехлетнему ребенку, почему его брат стал старше на добрых шестнадцать лет. Особенно, когда сам Дин не понимал ничерта.

Но Сэмми, к его удивлению, действительно понял.

Хорошие были времена, - подумалось Дину, - стоит сказать «так, но не так», и он понимает. Наверняка, придумал себе какую-нибудь сумасшедшую чепуху, чтобы заполнить белые пятна.

Дин однажды таким образом узнал, что Сэмми до четырех с половиной лет считал, словно их мама трансформер и превратилась в Импалу. Больше он не давал Сэму смотреть этот мультик за завтраком.

И вряд ли он сможет называть свою машину Деткой в ближайшее время, теперь, когда об этом вспомнил.

Дина передернуло, и только тогда он заметил, что Сэмми снова поднялся на носочки и быстро-быстро перебирая короткими ножками, - серьезно, он правда когда-то был _настолько_ крошечным? – сократил расстояние между ними, чуть ли не врезаясь грудной клеткой в голые колени мужчины.

\- Воу, полегче, тигр, - Дин криво улыбнулся, укладывая ладони на узкие плечики, полностью закрывая их пальцами. Не мираж, не видение, не галлюцинация. Маленькое сердечко Сэма неровно и быстро трепыхалось под его правым запястьем.

Когда он видел Сэма в последний раз, он не мог поверить в то, каким большим и сильным его братишка вымахал. Каким чужим он стал.

И словно в насмешку, пожалуйста: тот Сэм, которого он помнил, как свои пять пальцев. Словно всех этих лет не было. И не этот малыш бросил их ради нормальной жизни. 

Мальчик напряженно и вдумчиво разглядывал его лицо.

\- Твои веснушки на месте, Ди, - его личико округлилось и растянулось в широченной, немного кривой улыбке, мелькнули ямочки на щеках, глаза засияли, и он внезапно снова стал похож на самого себя. Взрослого себя. - А говорил, что они пропадут, когда ты вырастешь!

Внутренности Дина внезапно скрутило в болезненном напоминании, вызывая тошноту. Сэмми не вернется.

\- Ну, - он сглотнул слюну, внезапно наполнившую рот, и через смешок выдавил, - Видимо, я ошибся.

\- Ты никогда не ошибаешься, - выдал Сэм, словно заученную наизусть скороговорку.

Дин сам вдолбил ему это в голову, чтобы маленький кусок говна не спорил с ним, когда что-то необходимо было сделать. И сам же позже страдал от «Ну да, ты же _никогда_ не ошибаешься», уже совсем другим тоном и в комплекте с закатыванием глаз.

Он так невыносимо скучал. Никогда еще в жизни не было и дня, чтобы он не поговорил с Сэмом хотя бы дважды. Как бы далеко на охоте он не находился. Как бы сильно не был занят.

Дин даже не представлял, как он сможет выйти из мотельного номера без этой стопроцентной уверенности в том, что, если ему совсем будет паршиво или он попадет в западню, Сэм хотя бы возьмет трубку.

Как он сможет просто так _жить_ дальше. Охотиться. Ходить в бары, подделывать кредитки, сносить башни кровососам.

Никогда в своей жизни, до этого самого момента, Дин даже не задумывался, насколько сильно он привязан к Сэму.

И насколько Сэм не привязан к нему.

До того, как он успел сообразить, что делает, Дин уже прижимал мальчонку к груди, зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы на прохладной макушке. Он постарался ровно вдохнуть его запах, но получился уродливо-громкий в ночной тишине комнаты всхлип.

\- Ди? – неуверенно пробурчали ему в плечо, - Ты плачешь?

\- Нет, - Дин откинулся назад, чтобы заглянуть мальчику в лицо, и чувствуя, что его глаза действительно абсолютно сухие, - Нет-нет, Сэмми. Просто соскучился по тебе.

\- А мы не вместе? – Сэм хлопнул своими смешными длиннющими ресницами, оглядываясь на пустующие кровати, - Где я?

\- Ты теперь взрослый, Сэм, - Дин не знал, кого он убеждал. Ребенка или себя, - И тебе больше не нужен старший брат. Ты уехал.

Мальчик смотрел так, словно не понимал ни единого слова из тех, что Дин произносил. В его маленькой голове не укладывалось, как такое произошло.

Да, в голове Дина тоже, если честно.

\- Дурацкий большой Сэм, - заявил мальчишка, складывая руки на груди, - Он, наверное, заблудился, как я в парке у дома дяди Бобби позавчера. Ты нашел меня. Так что тебе надо просто найти большого меня. И вернуть домой. 

Сэмми улыбнулся ярко, словно решил проблему тысячелетия.

\- Да, ты прав, Сэмми, - согласился мужчина покладисто, убирая лезущую мальчику в глаза челку, если бы он только мог просто найти Сэма и просто вернуть. - И нам нужно отправить домой тебя. _Твой_ я наверняка с ума сходит.

\- Ага, он не любит, когда я ухожу далеко, - Сэм поднял ладонь, чтобы почесать нос, но тут же в панике уставился на рукав своей пижамы, который будто был плотно натянут на пустое место, где раньше было предплечье и кисть, - Ди!

Не успел Дин даже осознать, что не так с рукой мальчишки, как его собственные пальцы, не упираясь больше в узкие плечи, слетели вниз по воздуху, не натыкаясь на препятствия.

Сэмми исчез.

И словно обратно включились все звуки. За отодвинутой занавеской, через плохо вымытое окно виднелось небо над трассой, мерно выцветающее из чернильного в грязно-серый.

За тонкой стенкой, в соседнем номере, мужик, не умеющий флиртовать, уже отпахал свои три с половиной минуты и громко храпел.

Дин будто очнулся ото сна. Огляделся вокруг, на заправленные кровати, прожженный ковролин у обеденного столика, где стояла пепельница, на гору грязной посуды, оставшейся с их последнего ужина втроем.

Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, пока не наткнулся на сумку, скинутую им впопыхах у двери в душевую. 

И через пятнадцать минут Детка уже гудела мерно под ним, вывозя с парковки на трассу. 

Дин не умел убегать. Зато отлично умел ждать.

Пока его брат не найдется снова.


End file.
